Twilight Till The End
by VampsOrDie
Summary: What happens when the Cullens move to a new town and Jacob starts school with Renesmee who catch the eye of two students? And what makes it worse shes pregnant. Will her child be vampire, human, or wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight I only own the characters I create as I go.**

Jacob POV

It was the perfect night, it was cold and storming and I was running patrols with the pack, so there was no reeking vampire scent. Everything was amazing from the nice cool air entering my lungs to the way the wind hit my face. What would make it even better was if Nessie was here. I had always judged the guys and their imprints, but it's not so bad. Well it would be a lot easier if she wasn't growing so fast. I mean she's only four but could physically pass for sixteen and mentally like twenty. You'd think I'd be happy, and I am, but her childhood is gone before it's even had time to begin. Nessie's my everything and will always be, but times are getting tough. Edward and I have called it quits with the arguing about Bella, but now there's a whole new topic to fight about. The arguments are always about how I better not hurt his baby girl and about how I"m not going to ever be good enough for her. I always just nod my head like a good little doggie and take it like a mutt, literally. I knew the pack was listening but I really didn't care we all knew I was the Cullens guard dog.

_Always obeying your masters eh Jake. Just can't help bowing down to those reeking bloodsuckers._

_Shut up Leah. It's pretty funny how your always there guarding them with me. I guess your just a slave like the rest of us._

_I'll never be a slave, watch it Jake._

_Yeah ooh I'm so scared of the girly wolf. _Sam had enough.

_Shut up you two. Jake just go see Nessie Leah and I will take the perimeter._

_Fine by me, I've been dying to leave._

_We know, goodbye and be safe._

_Yeah cause I'm in so much danger, bye Sam._

I phased back into my human form and put my shorts on, glad to have Leah out of my head. I know what I said was harsh cause we all know how hard it is for her to be the only female wolf but still. I ran all the way to the Cullens, this weather doesn't bother me, it's actually kind of soothing. I arrived in no time, and when I walked up the steps of their new home in Stratford Ontario, which was not our choice it was Nessie's cause she's got a huge crush on the Bieber kid, I heard screaming and my name. Well this ought to be bad.

**Authors Note**

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope I did good. Please leave reviews and i'll try to post every week, keep fangin peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my own soon to come characters.**

Renesmee POV

I can't believe we were actually talking about this. Did dad just actually try to discuss the talk with me? No way, and besides mom beat him like a year ago. Its easier hearing from your mom than your dad, from your dad its weird and gross. We are not talking about this "Dad seriously I understand marriage is the key, I get it so may I please leave to go see Jacob". Well that made him flip out "Oh so now you want to go see Jacob! Well there's no need the beast is outside"! I looked towards the door and there stood my Jacob, Justin Bieber has nothing on him. I remember last year when they told me about him imprinting on me and I wasn't upset, I was thrilled to know that he was mine forever. He was the one that was upset, he thought I would be angry, boy was he wrong.

**Authors Note: I havent't gotten any reviews I won't continue untill I do. Keep fangin peeps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Im back baby soooooo I decided to post this cause im bored. Also I changed the summary cause someone made a really good point on how Jacob can't stop the imprint on Renesmee. Give me ideas and I will totally use them.**

Jacob POV

As I walked into the room I could tell Edward was ticked off, but hey when isn't he. He looked at me with so much anger it was funny, I bet if he could turn red he would have and smoke would have come out of his ears. "JACOB THIS IS NOT A JOKE". I laughed "Sheesh calm down leech whats on your mind". I don't think I really want to know but he's bound to tell me eventually. "Let me ask you a question dog. Nessie claims you have been playing it safe waiting for marriage is this true"? Why did it have to be this question. I tried to hid my thoughts but a flash of a little to much passed through my head. I knew that Renesmee figured this out cause she shot me a look took my hand and ran out the door. "Jacob you ediout he is going to kill you, he would kill me to but hey it's not like he can have any more kids". For some reason I found all of this funny "You are a grown woman you can do what you want or in your case do who you want" I laughed and she smacked my arm "Jake I know but this is serious I promised my dad I would wait. I lied for you Jake, and now that he knows he will not let me see you again". I finally started to realize how serious this was "He can't keep us away from each other, together forever right"? She tried a smile "Together forever and always". We walked around and talked about our future, we knew we were going to get married obviously but the question was when. "I don't know Ness maybe we should wait awhile, I mean what's the rush"? She shrugged "There is no rush, i'd just like to start living my life now". I would to but there are a lot of things we haven't discussed. "So would I but still we should hold out for a bit". She sighed, I hate when I upset her "I know your right, I guess we could wait awhile besides we should...". She stopped her sentence short and threw up on my shoes. "Ness you okay"? What a stupid question to ask considering she's hurling away. "I'm fine I don't know what that was about. I think I should go home, besides I have to face my dad and I would like to do that alone". And then she walked away, well that was weird.

Renesmee POV

I had been taking pregnancy tests every week and they all said the same thing negative... except for the last one it came out positive. I never thought anything of it since all the other ones were negative but I had been having these pains lately. I have been meaaning to talk to Jake about it, but how do you tell your wolf boyfriend you think your pregnant? I want to go see Carlisle but he'll end up telling my dad. Am I ready to be a mom? Of course not and Jacob is definitely not ready to be a dad. What do I do?

**Authors Note: Dun Dun Dun! What do you guys want to happen next? Should she tell Jake or keep it to her self? Should she talk to Edward? How will he react? Give me your ideas and i'll use them and give you credit of course. Keep fangin peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: okay sooo shout out to twilightwoods27 I used your idea also Reece and Mrsedwardcullen98, this is for you guys.**

Renesmee POV

I went home only to be welcomed with yelling "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW"! Why in the world is he yelling he knows I can here him. i walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water to rinse my mouth out to find my mom and dad sitting at the table, this ought to be good. "Was there something you needed dad"? He hissed "Yeah that mutts head on a stick"! He syood up but luckily mom pulled him back "Calm down at least let her explain". he seemed to calm down, it's not like he'd say no to mom unless he wanted to loose an arm, he smirked at my thoughts. "Now Renesmee your father told me you lied to him about waitin, what do you have to say for yourself"? It was game on "Oh please mom you didn't want to wait either. And don't give me that crap about how you did, that's only cause dad wouldn't give it up. I understand I shouldn't have lied, but look at the reaction I get when you found out, excuse me for wanting to save my eardrums. And i'm not trying to be disrespectful but i'm not a little girl anymore and you need to understand that, please"? Dad looked about ready to explode but suprisingly he didn't "We understand that right now your in love and Jacob is your everything but there's no need to go so fast, you quys have forever". Great just what Jacob said "I admit the mutt has his moments" stay out of my head old man "I wouldn't if I could, anyways I just want you two to slow things down, can you promise me that much"? Well considering he's not screaming his head off anymore, why not? "Okay I promise dad". Then he pulled me into a tight hug when all of a sudden something inside me kicked. I pulled away and ran to the bathroom, I made it just in time and hurled in the toilet. I flushed it down and rinsed my mouth out in the sink, I felt someone touch my shoulder and when I turned around it was mom. "Renesmee are you okay"?

"Yeah mom i'm fine".

"You don't seem fine, you've been sleeping longer than usual, eating a lot more, throwing up. Are you pregnant"? I guess I might as well come clean "Is dad downstairs"?

"No I told him to go hunting and I would check on you".

"Good the last thing I need is for him yelling at me for something i'm unsure about". She frowned "You mean you don't know"? Well duh that's what unsure means "Not a clue, I took a few pregnancy tests but they all came out negative except for the last one". She started pacing back and forth "This is not good, we're moving in a few days and having you attend high school what are we suppaoe to do now"/ She paced faster which was annoying "We need Carlisle, now".

************************************************************************************************************* "So what can I help you with"? We ran to the hospital rather than letting him come to us, no need for dad to walk in the room at the wrong time. "Renesmee thinks she's pregnant, she need and ultrasound now". His eyes praticly popped out of his head "Okay follow me". We followed him into one of the rooms where he told me to lay down on the bed. He had a sonogram machine set up "Okay, now i'm going to put this on your stomach it might be cold". he put this gel on my stomach and moved around the camera. And it was COLD, and i'm guessing whatever was inside me thought so too. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT DOING, PLAYING SOCCER"? He smiled just a little "I believe you mean they, congrats Renesmee your having triplets"!

**Authors note: Yep she's having triplets. Let me knjow what gender you want the babies to be and my favorite, names. I'm opened to any ideas. Also what do you want them to be, wolves, vampires, or both? Keep fangin peeps.**


End file.
